Time To Love
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: I never forget you, I remember you.


TIME TO LOVE

A BLEACH FANFICTION

Written by Julie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's

Time to love is song by T Ara ft. Supernova

Warning : OOC, Klise, Abal, GJ. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Enjoy !

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai disini," kata Ichigo.

Perlahan, tangan Ichigo dan Rukia yang saling bertaut kini saling terlepas. Dan dengan perlahan pula, mereka berbalik, saling membelakangi sehingga satu sama lain tak bisa melihat airmata yang mengalir.

T.T.L

Rukia duduk di depan meja riasnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gunting, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sejumput rambutnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Rukia mendekatkan gunting itu ke rambutnya, berniat memotongnya. Namun, ketika ujung gunting sudah menyentuh rambutnya, Rukia mengurungkan niatnya, tangan yang memegang gunting jatuh begitu saja.

Rukia memejamkan mata, ekspresi kesedihan terpeta jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kemudian, ditelungkupkannya wajahnya di atas meja riasnya, mungkin menangis.

Keadaan Ichigo tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Rukia, dia hanya duduk dalam suasana sunyi dan suram di kamarnya.

Sesekali, matanya memandang keluar lewat jendelanya, tapi setelah itu tertunduk, kesedihan seolah membebani punggungnya.

Tanpa di sengaja, mata Ichigo dan Rukia tertumbuk pada sebuah benda, ukiran huruf seukuran cangkir yang berbentuk '&' di meja masing-masing, milik Ichigo berwarna hitam sementara milik Rukia berwarna putih. Lambang kebersamaan mereka dahulu.

T.T.L

Rukia menguncir rambutnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es. Dari dalam lemari es itu Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah makanan bungkus. Rukia mulai membuka bungkusnya, meletakkannya di piring.

Tangan Rukia sudah menyendok makanan itu, dan ketika makanan itu sudah separuh jalan menuju mulutnya, tangan Rukia berhenti. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk memakannya, kemudian diturunkannya sendok itu, dan sekali lagi dia memejamkan mata, menampakkan ekspresi sedih itu.

Ichigo duduk di meja belajarnya, di hadapannya terhidang mie soba. Awalnya, Ichigo hanya memandang makanan itu, tapi lama-lama dia menyendok makanan itu juga. Ketika makanan itu tepat berada di depan matanya, Ichigo hanya memandanginya, kelihatan sekali tak punya niat untuk makan.

Ichigo dan Rukia meraih ponsel mereka. Rukia tampak memencet-mencet nomor yang hendak dia telepon, lain halnya dengan Ichigo yang lagi-lagi hanya memandang benda di hadapannya, yang kemudian langsung melempar benda itu dan membuang muka.

Ketika nomor yang ditelepon Rukia tak mengangkat panggilan itu, Rukia berusaha sekali lagi, kemudian panggilan kedua itu diangkat. Setelah berbicara selama beberapa saat, Rukia menutup ponselnya. Tangannya terulur menuju belakang kepalanya, kemudian melepas kuncirannya.

T.T.L

Rukia duduk diam di salah satu sofa putihnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa hingga tiba-tiba seorang gadis menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Inoue," sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Kuchiki-san, ada urusan apa? Tumben sekali memintaku mengunjungimu," kata Inoue.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu dengan memintamu datang kesini. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk memotong rambutku," jawab Rukia.

"Ah, kau tak merepotkanku kok, kebetulan aku juga sedang ada waktu luang," kata Inoue sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kemudian gerakan itu berhenti dan dia mengernyit. "Kenapa kau ingin memotong rambutmu? Padahal kan rambutmu bagus sekali, sudah jauh lebih panjang daripada saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu."

Rambut Rukia dulu memang hanya sebahu panjangnya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, rambut Rukia kini sudah sepanjang lengan.

"Begini saja, aku tak akan memotong rambutmu, tapi aku hanya akan merapikan dan mendandanimu," kata Inoue.

Dan mereka berdua mulai berias sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa.

Ichigo berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, di tangannya tergenggam minuman cola yang sesekali diteguknya dengan rakus. Awalnya dia hanya berjalan pelan, mengikuti arus manusia yang mengalir di sekitarnya, namun perlahan-lahan dia mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya berlari. Begitu dia sampai di tempat yang menurutnya cukup sepi,...

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh,..." dia berteriak, meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

Dan ketika dia sampai di rumahnya, dia masih tetap berteriak sambil menghancurkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

Rukia kini kembali sendirian di rumahnya, sedang Ichigo yang sudah lumayan tenang sedang terduduk sambil menumpukan kepala pada kepalan tanagn.

Rukia mendongak memandang langit-langit. Ichigo tertunduk menatap lantai. Namun, keduanya melakukan hal yang sama, menangis.

T.T.L

Di antara kerumunan orang di suatu tempat, Ichigo dan Rukia berpapasan. Tapi, mereka tak saling menyapa, hanya saling melewati tanpa menyapa seolah saling tak mengenal dan kemudian saling berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Sudah benar-benar berpisah.

"I never forget you, I remember you."

F.I.N

Author's Note :

Yay,... selesai juga setelah sempat tertunda di tengah-tengah.

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya abal dan ngga mutu, tapi ini udah menggunakan semua kemampuan yang saya punya.

Karena saya udah berusaha, amu ngasih REVIEW buat hadiahnya?


End file.
